Stomach Bug Woes
by athaye12
Summary: Buzz gets a 24 hour stomach bug and drives Jessie up a wall. Human AU. Rated K . Buzz/Jessie.


**Howdy everyone! This was a story I had posted elsewhere, and have decided (by popular demand) to post it on here. **

**Disney/Pixar/Toy Story/Pepto Bismol (ew!)/Club Lulu is not mine. **

* * *

Jessie Lightyear was a heavy sleeper. She could sleep through a severe thunderstorm rolling through the open prairies, or a steam train huffing through town a few blocks away, but the sound of her husband getting sick in the bathroom caused the cowgirl to groan out loud as she sat up in bed.

Quietly, she tapped on the bathroom door before slowly walking in. Her eyes widened in concern at the sight of Buzz Lightyear sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands.

"Buzz, what's going on? Are you okay?" Jessie asked sleepily. She hid a yawn behind her hand.

Looking up at the sound of his wife entering the bathroom, he shot up to a standing position.

"Uh, I don't know, Jess. My stomach's been upset all through the night. I might have a little bug going through me."

"Jus' like what I had last week. C'mon, space ranger. Let's get ya back to bed." Jessie grabbed her husband by the arm and led him back to their room. She let him crawl under the sheets first and made sure he was as warm as possible. She lied down next to him and began to lightly stroke his hair.

"I'm starting to feel better already," commented Buzz as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Good," responded Jessie and pecked him on the head.

The two shared a comfortable silence until Buzz remarked, "thanks for giving this to me."

"Hey! I told ya that you shouldn'ta been kissin' me an' stuff while I was sick! That's your own fault, space ranger." Jessie smacked him lightly on the arm. "I'm gonna get up and start tendin' to the horses. They need to be well stocked up on food for this storm that's comin' this evenin'.

"Awww, Jess. Won't you cuddle with me today?" whined Buzz playfully and squeezed her to him.

"You poor baby," teased Jessie, "if you need me, just shoot me a text. I'll hear my phone beep."

Buzz looked at his wife wearily as she dressed and headed out to the barn. He rolled over in bed and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come to him easy because his stomach was still churning. Turning onto his back, he stared at the television at the foot of his bed…

Jessie had just walked into the barn when she heard a beep coming from her cellphone. Looking down she saw it was Buzz and answered.

"What's up, space ranger?" she smirked.

"Jessie, I really need your help with getting something. I can't even move and I'm so cold. I don't want to get out from under the blanket." Buzz's voice was heard on the other end and she could hear his teeth chattering.

"Okie dokie. Give me a few minutes."

"No rush. I'll be here."

Jessie rolled her eyes. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. Sighing, she turned around and headed back to the house. Walking into their bedroom, she saw Buzz reclining against some pillows with the blanket held up to his chin.

"What do ya need, Buzzie?"

"Can you hand me the remote?"

Jessie blinked and looked at the end table next to her side of the bed where the remote sat. Narrowing her eyes she walked over and picked it up.

"Ya mean ya couldn'ta reached it from your side?" Annoyed, Jessie huffed over to Buzz and dropped the remote into his lap.

"I didn't want to take off the blanket. I'm only in boxers. Wanna see?" teased Buzz.

Jessie looked on at him unamused and walked over to his dresser. She pulled out an old t-shirt and some thick sweatpants and threw them at her husband. "Put on some clothes, then ya won't be as cold."

"Yes ma'am. Wanna watch?" responded Buzz as he put on the articles of clothing. He flexed his muscles out for Jessie to see, but was disappointed that it didn't have an effect on her as she started to put her raincoat back on.

"Listen, are ya all good now? Cuz I gotta get these horses fed. I can smell the storm comin' closer." Jessie asked before heading out the door.

"I'm good. Thanks for your help, cowgirl."

The cowgirl smiled brightly at how cute her husband looked with only his eyes peeking out from under the blanket and shook her head.

Jessie set to work in the barn; rearranging hay bales and stocking up extra on the horses' food supply for the severe storms approaching the area by nightfall.

As a slight drizzle started to fall from the sky, Jessie walked through the back door and hung up her coat. It was too quiet in the house…

"Jessie!"

Wrong.

"Yeah Buzz?" Jessie walked into the living room where Buzz was sprawled out on the couch watching football.

"Can you get me a glass of water and heat up some soup?"

"Can ya wait for a few minutes? I wanna jump in the shower. I probably smell like a bag of manure."

"Bu-but I'm hungry and I don't want to be dehydrated," said Buzz in an almost whine.

Sighing, Jessie turned and headed back into the kitchen. She poured a large glass of ice water and started to heat up some tomato soup. After about twenty minutes, she loaded up a tray and brought the soup over to her husband.

"Thank you, love." Buzz kissed her on the forehead. "Could you bring down my house slippers when you're done?"

"Sure…" the cowgirl held herself back from rolling her eyes. Buzz threw her a small, grateful grin.

Jessie just merely smiled back at him and headed up the stairs to take a shower. Letting the warm water overtake her, she sighed in annoyance when there was a pound on the bathroom door.

"Jessie!"

"_I'm changing my name," _she thought to herself, "yeah?"

"Do we have any Pepto? I don't think my stomach agreed with the soup." Buzz yelled from the other side of the door.

"Uhhh, I dunno. Give me a minute and I'll come down an' look."

Jessie heard Buzz's footsteps descend the staircase and she huffed. She ran a blow dryer through her hair and braided it in its usual style, threw on some clothes, and headed out of the bathroom.

She looked under the bed for Buzz's slippers, and went to reach for them whilst bonking her head on the box spring.

Scowling while rubbing her head, she stormed down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"What's wrong, cowgirl?" inquired Buzz.

"Nothing," she grumbled and handed him his slippers.

"Can you look for the stomach medicine?" asked the space ranger. He clutched his stomach and leaned back to emphasize his question.

"If ya couldn't find it, then we prolly don't have it," responded Jessie as she slumped down onto the chair.

"Well maybe you could run out to the pharmacy and get some? I'm sure you don't want me lighting up the bathroom all night…" Buzz looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Do ya need it that bad?"

"Ohhhh yeah."

"But the storm is startin'! Can't ya hear the thunder?"

"If you left now, you'd make it home before it got worse."

Jessie slammed her fists down on the arms of the chair and shook her head. Trying to control her anger, she got up and grabbed her coat. Muttering curse words to herself she grabbed her car keys and ran out to her truck. She angrily stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed out of the gravel drive way and towards the direction of the pharmacy.

A week ago, she had the same stomach bug, yet she was still working in the barn while Buzz was at work.

_Men are such whiners. _

The cowgirl pulled into a parking spot at the pharmacy and ran in while cursing at the rain that started to fall heavier than when she left.

"Howdy, Mrs. Lightyear!" greeted one of the pharmacy technicians. Jessie was one of her favorite customers.

"Howdy! Hey, can ya tell me where to find the Pepto Bismol? Buzz has a stomach bug and sent me here to find some." The cowgirl knew that the tech would be able to find it faster.

"He sent you out in this storm? Geeze, men can be such babies when they're sick," commented the tech.

"Tell me 'bout it. All day he had me doin' this and that for him. He's been so helpless, an' it's funny cuz I had the same thing 'bout a week ago and I was still liftin' feed bags."

The tech shook her head laughing and picked up a pink bottle of liquid and handed it to Jessie, along with some pain relievers and antacids. The cowgirl checked out her purchases and headed out to the truck. Just as she turned the ignition, her phone rang.

It was Buzz AGAIN.

"What'da need now, space ranger?" Jessie tried not to sound angry, but felt like she was failing miserably.

"Well I was kind of hungry and was wondering if you could stop by Jimmy Johns."

"What!? But you couldn't handle the soup!"

"I know, but I think I'll be able to handle food now."

Jessie squeezed the steering wheel as she was trying not to scream.

"Okay fine, what do ya want?"

"My usual. The Club Lulu."

"CLUB LULU!? You will NOT be able to handle that! Ya know how much meat and bacon is on that?"

"I am so hungry and that's all I can think of to eat. Please, Jess?" The tone in his voice was light and anxious and Jessie couldn't help but agree to his request.

"Thank you and be careful. I love you…"

Jessie sighed, "I love ya too. I'll be home soon." She leaned her head back for a moment and closed her eyes. She just couldn't refuse him for anything. Silly space boy.

Buzz turned his head round as he heard footsteps entering the living room. He smiled up at his wife carrying numerous bags of stuff and she plopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Thank you, Jess. I appreciate all of this. I really do." The space ranger put his arm around the cowgirl.

"I know you do. Here, take some medicine before you eat." Jessie measured out the dosage of the Pepto Bismol for Buzz to take.

"Ugh this stuff tastes terrible!" complained Buzz. Jessie laughed at the face he made and held up the Jimmy John's bag.

"Here, lets eat. Maybe the Lulu will make that bad taste go away."

They ripped back the wrappers on their sandwiches and idly watched the football game on the television as they ate. After finishing their sandwiches, they threw the wrappers in the empty bag and sat back to relax. Jessie laid her head on Buzz's chest as he enveloped her in his arms.

"So, how are ya feelin', captain?" The cowgirl looked up at her husband.

"Lots better. I'm holding the cure right in front of me," responded Buzz. He tightened his hold on his wife.

"What kind of cure is that?" Jessie looked up at him teasingly.

Buzz smirked and ran a hand up and down her thigh as he nuzzled his face against her neck. He leant his head down to kiss her and Jessie abruptly turned her head and he ended up kissing her ear. "Aww, come on, Jessie!"

"No kissin' until ya are hundred percent better, space ranger. I want this stomach bug outta my house!"


End file.
